The Rose Regiment
by JessTalksAlot
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka takes a hard blow and wakes up in a chaotic world among familiar faces that may only be that. She soon learns she is a member of a special scout team sent to collect the body and memorabilia of the dead - Team Rose. Will Haruhi find a way to return to her own reality or will she have to cope with the cold eyes of a war-torn Tamaki Suoh. Mostly AU.
1. Ch 1: Graves for Roses

**Author's Note: These first two chapters will be short, but I'll beef up the chapters when this story pics up some more interest.**

 _This fanfiction was spurred on by seeing a fanart of Tamaki in the Scout Uniform - then I had the thought: How would he change if he was actually placed in this world? And this a born._

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka watched her fellow hosts as they chattered and bickered away as they closed the music room for the night. Haruhi saw the club as a big group of lovable idiots as a whole, for the most part. She was fond of some more than others. Either way she wouldn't change any of them for the world.

Tamaki Suoh walked with her out of the school, even offered to give her a ride home. Haruhi politely declined, walking home being the norm for her, and started her way back.

The sun was just starting to set and a few birds were still chirping overhead. The air smelled fresh and the streets were very clear for the most part. She'd taken this route several times while attending this school for spoiled rich kids. She felt safest on this route and it was faster than others she'd tried. It was fairly easy for her until she came to an intersection about a block or two away from the school. The black car came out of nowhere.

* * *

The world spun around me. The buildings around me seemed to have disappeared, replaced with open sky. The sun was lower on the horizon than I remembered. My body ached and I was afraid to move or I'd fall to pieces.

"Haruhi!" A familiar voice called out. The spinning slowed to a stop and I sat up the best I could. I turned my head to the source of the voice to see Kyoya Ootori running toward me. He wasn't wearing his usual school uniform. He was wearing an odd get up, actually. He wore a white dress shirt and pants, covered in leather belts, a brown, sash hugged his hips; he had knee-high boots that hung off of his knees very strangely and over top of everything, a khaki, rib-length jacket with some weird insignia on it of a pair of bi-colored wings. I couldn't decide whether the outfit looked strange or stunning. His facial structure also had a bit of change to it. His face was rounder, younger looking and his glasses were strapped to his head with more leather.

He crouched down in front of me. "Are you alright, Haruhi?"

"I'm okay, Senpai," I replied.

Kyoya's head tipped to the side a bit. "What did you just say?" He didn't sound offended, but unsure, curious. He helped me to my feet, as he did, pulling out a small, gun-shaped mechanism. He pointed it skywards and fired. A pillar of green smoke arose from it. Shortly after, the rests of the hosts came along on horses, wearing the same strange outfit.

Tamaki got off of his horse and walked over. "I almost started worrying when your horses came running without you on them," he spoke in a tone I wasn't used to. It was sarcastic, not nearly as gentle as it should have been. I noticed more change in him: his eyes were colder, less welcoming and his mouth was formed into something of a scowl.

His eyes shifted towards me and gave me a one-over. "That explains why you're covered in dirt..." he said mostly to himself.

Kyoya started speaking to him as if giving some sort of report. I took this time to survey the rest of the host members. There were minor differences in each of them.

Honey was at least a foot taller than he should have been, a pair of heeled boots of about 2 inches increasing his height more. He looked older, wiser, less obnoxiously cute.

Mori looked the same in stature, but his chest was broader and protruded more. He had thinner cheeks and darker eyes.

The twins were mostly identical with their counterparts, but they didn't look to each other with the same love. They almost seemed to resent each other.

"Earth to Haruhi!" the younger of the twins, Kaoru shouted. I hadn't noticed him trying to speak to me.

I quickly turned and bowed, "I'm sorry!"

The twin gave me a peculiar look, saying, "You're unusually apologetic. Did you hit your head or something?"

I glanced around at the group once more. I must have hit my head or else I was dreaming. "Uh...yeah, I think I did," I uttered out in reply.

Kaoru looked over at Honey, "Mitsukuni! Haruhi's gone and knocked his brain around his skull. You should probably take a look at 'im."

Honey made his way over to me. I noticed a brown pack the size of a bathroom first-aid kit was tied to his back. He removed it and opened it up. He took out a pretty old looking tool and asked me to sit down. When I did, he lit a match, asked me to hold it close to my face, and pushed my hair from my forehead. He used the tool to look at my eyes and then blew out the match. He walked around behind me and started feeling my head, I assumed for bumps.

"Can you see everything okay? Do you feel nausea?" he asked.

"What?"

"I'm trying to figure out if you have a concussion."

"Ah..." I must have bumped my head if I didn't understand that much. "No... but I'm experiencing some weird amnesia." That was what I decided to call the real world.

Honey continued examining my head. "What's the last thing you remember?"

I stuttered my reply. "Falling off the horse. That's all. Actually, if you wouldn't mind, could you explain everything?"

Honey paused, trying to figure out how to start, "Well..." He went on to explain the situation. Apparently, this location wasn't Japan at all. A strange species of humanoid giants appeared several hundred years ago and fed on nothing but live humans. They had reduced the population down to one city, which had been fortified with tall concrete walls. There hadn't been an incident for many years.

A military had been formed to fend off the Titans - what they had come to be named, apparently - made up of several different regiments and teams depending on ability, rank, and status. We were part of a break-away team that would have been part of the Scout Regiment otherwise called team Rose. We dealt mostly with retrieval missions - looking for any intact remains we can and giving solace to the mourning loved ones of the dead.

The leader of our team was Corporal Tamaki Suoh. His mother had been killed by a Titan while scouting herself and his father was part of the highest ranking regiment, the Royal Garrison. It was supposed to be filled with the best of the best, individuals who would deal with the most life-threatening jobs, but most members were slackers and only joined to do just that.

Honey - Lance Corporal Mitsukuni Haninozuka - held the next highest authority in the team. He had studied medicine with some famous doctor by the name of Jaeger and served as the team's medic. Next was Mori. He was a major tank and often was the distraction for the beasts. Below him was Kyoya, who kept records. The remains we found and identified were all taken note of by him. The twins and I were cadets. We were excellently gifted fighters apparently and did were more active when we came across titans than in the search for the dead. Because of this we'd also get sent to scout ahead. Each member of the team had their own reasons for joining.

"We spend a lot of time on the field," Honey said, "We've survived because of our small numbers and our overall strategy. We usually leave with the scouts but remain out here for a day or two to collect the dead."

I let a scowl form on my face. "Why would you risk your lives like that for people can't even be grateful for it?"

"It sounds grim," he continued, "but it allows their families and loved ones to get some type of closure. In times like these that's what most of us need the most. It's a chance to say goodbye." I looked at the honey-haired young man and saw a sad smile formed on his lips. "We almost didn't get the privilege to do this," he said softly, "but Tamaki managed to pull the right strings with his father and here we are."

I felt a smile form on my face. Despite the vast differences, these guys all seemed to still be pretty similar to what I knew them to be on the inside.

Honey stepped in front of me once more and offered a small smile, "Tell me how you feel in the morning okay?"

I gave a curt nod and he went on to set up camp with the others.


	2. Ch 2: Reality

**I'll be doing a major overhaul of my work here on and this story will be effected. Check the top of my profile for more information on this particular story.**

* * *

I recieved a gentle nudge to the ribs from someone's boots. I opened heavy eyes and looked up at the owner of said boot.

"Come on and get up, Fujioka," Kyoya said tiredly, "We're moving out. We'll beon the way home after today's scouting."

I gradually came to, stretching and yawning as I got up. Kyoya tossed something at me, which I caught. It was half of a baked potato.

"Mitsukuni had that made up for you," he said, "We don't get many rations out here but he feels you need something more than normal breakfast because of your head. That's what he said anyway."

I bowed my head as a thank you and started eating, looking around at the others. Mori was saddling up the horses and placing our medical supplies on one. We had a total of 11 horses with us. The extra 2 pulled a cart where the injured or dead would be transported. One or two bodies were wrapped up in clothe, laying up against he back of the cart. My heart felt heavy. There were only two.

* * *

He had watched as the black car had smacked into Haruhi, his little girl, where he sat in his own vehicle. He shouted an unheard "Stop!" when he saw the collision, but the vehicle was already long gone by the time he managed to get phone out, dial an emergency hotline, and his door open at the same time. He had never run so fast in his life as he did then. "Haruhi!"

Haruhi's forehead was bleeding profusely and her arm was bent in an awkward way...but she was breathing.

Tamaki, only concerned for her and her safety at that time, pulled his sleeve over the heel of his hand and pressed it to the gash on her forehead. It soon became soaked in the blood.

The paramedics arrived shortly and Tamaki called her father on the way to the hospital.

* * *

We approached the tall walls of the city. They were huge, gray, kind of sad looking. They towered higher than some sky scrapers I've seen.

Honey moved his horse so he was beside me. "That's wall Maria."

"It's amazing..."

He offered a small smile. "Isn't it?"

The sun was low in the sky. As we didn't want to bring too much attention to ourselves - in Honey's words - we'd enter the city later into the day or at night when the number of people outside were few and far between.

We took several back roads, on our way toward the next gate.

The bodies would go to a crematorium in the second innermost wall, a memento of the deceased individual would be collected and delivered to the families of the recovered. Anything but the 3DM gear could go. Gear would be reused if intact and still functional. We went through all the motions and then Tamaki set off to deliver the mementos.

"So...Honey, where have I been staying?" I asked.

"Who are you calling Honey?!" Honey shouted with a blush.

I quickly let out an awkward laugh. "I mean Mitsukuni! We called you Honey in that weird dream of mine!" I said, trying to cover up. I decided to simply assume not to call Mori "Mori" anymore either.

The blonde regained his composure and sighed. "You live with your father above a store in the market. Hikaru crashes there sometimes."

I quickly bowed. "Thank you," I said then paused a moment. "Could you walk me there by chance?"

Honey sighed but smiled a gentle smile all the same. "Alright, this way."

* * *

Haruhi hadn't received any life threatening damage from the hit-and-run, but she had gone into something like a comatose. Ranka was second to arrive at the hospital - Tamaki had rode with her there.

The enraged Fujioka grabbed Tamaki's shoulders soon as he spotted him and shook him lightly. "Where's Haruhi, Suoh!?"

Tamaki looked dejectedly to the side. "She's in the emergency room... getting stitches."

"Stitches?!" Ranka shouted, "You were supposed to take care of her, Suoh!" Tamaki cringed at the worried father's words. Ranka had never been the kindest to him, but the blame placed on him felt like a little much.

The twins came in next, asking for Haruhi's location in a panicked unison. Next was Kyoya. And then Honey and Mori.

Haruhi was removed from the emergency about an hour after everyone had arrived. There could only be two visitors at a time, however, and Tamaki refused to leave her side. He ended up spending all night and a big part of the next day beside her.

* * *

Dad wasn't in the same business in this strange dream. In fact, he looked very different. His hair was its natural color and it was a lot shorter. He went by his birth name, Ryoji, as well.

Dad owned a shop which we lived above. He sold some basic vegetables such as potatoes and a few grains, and on rare occasion, he'd get his hands on some form of meat. We weren't the wealthiest of families, but we were living somewhat manageably.

"Hey Dad," I greeted upon entering the housing upstairs.

"Dad? Since when did you call me that?" his voice came with a bit of resentment, mixed with confusion.

I paused and rubbed the back of my head. "Um.. I hit my head while scouting. I've got a tiny bit of amnesia. What would you like me to call you?"

He sighed a bit. "Dad's fine with me, but you haven't called me that in a while. Ryoji is what you usually go with." I thought he was done, but he continued, "I don't like you going off and putting your life on the line for a pointless cause. With a bunch of men, no less!"

"Gee, thanks, I'm really feeling the love," Hikaru's voice came from behind me. "It's not like anyone knows, old man."

Dad crossed his arms. "You, of all people, should be calling me Ryoji. I'm not old."

The older of the twins smirked and ruffled my hair. Shifting of two objects on my face notified me of a pair of glasses, strapped to my head in a similar fashion to Kyoya's.

I talked a bit with Hikaru and learned more about the situation. The Rose Team only accepted straight male members, having something to do with preventing romantic relationships that could be shattered by a Titan's jaws that could in turn cause issues with the surviving member -mentally.

That's why I apparently posed as a man. It made me feel some nostalgia of the first day that I stepped into that damn host club.

* * *

Tamaki was unable to sleep. Deep inside, he blamed himself even more than Ranka did. Haruhi was his most precious friend - his littler girl and perhaps more.

An hour into sleep, a violent nightmare of large, man-eating beings jolted him awake. This reoccurred twice more before he gave up on sleep. So now he just watched for any sign of consciousness.

Every once in a while, her hand would twitch into a fist, relaxing a few minutes later. Tamaki only wondered what could be going on inside of Haruhi's head.


End file.
